


Glitz, Glamour, and Murder

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Great Gatsby inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I had first moved onto Green Light Street, I hadn't expected things to turn out like this, now everything that had once been was in shambles and ruins. I had witnessed things in the three houses adjacent to me that I could have only conjured up in my wildest nightmares. Scandal, betrayal, true love, tragedy, heartbreak, hopelessness and last but not least untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This work is inspired by The Great Gatsby. I hope you like it.

It had been just the six of us at one point with some others trailing in and fading out as quickly as they had come. But then slowly, tragically that number dwindled down to five, four, three, two, one…and then none. Technically if we are counting by living human beings then there are three (maybe even four if you believe rumors and that nonsense) of us left but I don't speak with them anymore, not after what happened. I can't even say that if they passed me on the street that I would recognize them anymore.

It had been too tragic, too hauntingly frightening for us to even recall the events that had happened those odd number of years ago. It was in the past now anyways, gone forever, faded away like a distant nightmare.

But I still remember and I can bet my lucky stars that they do too. Now I don't know about the rest of them but I feel an obligation to tell the world what had happened, to tell the world and educate it so a thing like that would never happened again. The world needs to hear this story, no matter how tragic, how horrifying it truly is.

Otherwise, it will just go to waste, vanish into thin air like it never happened and we mustn't let things like that, our own past disappear…

* * *

The Charmed Circle neighborhood had been constructed just outside the Emerald City. With views to die for, houses as big and large as the people who owned them, rock stars and movie stars around every corner, and barons and heiresses I was completely and utterly surprised to find myself stuck in the middle of it with my modest sized house. My house was a gift from the Margereave Tenmeadows who had known my late father and had given it to me when he found out of my father's untimely death. Wedged between mansion after mansion on Green Light Street I found myself fascinated by the extravagant wealth and luxury my neighbors lived in. Though I knew not one person I found myself judging the people that lived there based on the outside of their homes.

A magnificent castle of a mansion stood proudly to the right of my humble house with lace curtains draped behind every window, which seemed like hundreds, fresh white paint covered the exterior and shone like rows of pearly teeth. Golden etching seemed to be in the corners and lines of the house giving it the appearance that it was outlined in gold. Whoever lived in this mansion was wealthy, carefree. It was probably owned by a young heiress and her suitor or husband who spent their nights counting their endless piles of money and participating in frivolous activities that were mainly kept to the bedroom.

The house to the left of mine was old fashioned, with a low roof and simple wooden paneling but its simplicity made it all the more beautiful, at least to me. I imagined an elderly couple living out the last years of their life together in that house.

To the back of my house was a stone castle. A literal castle from the times of Ozma that outstood the face of time, moss overgrowing on its edges, the stone outer-face of it giving off a cold brutal look to it. A hunter, I believed, or a reclusive heart-broken young man could live there.

I couldn't have been more wrong in my imaginings for on my first night there I soon came to find out the true identity of the three houses and the inhabitants of each, forever linking myself to them whether I had wanted to be connected to them or not.

At nine o'clock that evening the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of my new neighborhood was disturbed and broken when all of a sudden it seemed like everyone turned on their lights and blasted sweet jazz music through the air. Many people, all who looked like they lead very different lives, gathered and clustered into each other's houses noisily and boisterously clamoring and shouting. It was as if the neighborhood had come alive with light, music and dancing. I stared out my front window, a glass of whiskey fresh in my hand, onto the scene right in front of me. Women in short skirts, dresses, and revealing tops hung on the arms of their escorts prettily. Men dressed up in suits with ties and shiny shoes.

I quickly realized that this neighborhood was home to the rich and the wealthy, something that I was definitely not. Shadows and figures of people that were complete strangers to me moved about in the night traveling from one house to the other. I couldn't deny that I was curious, captivated by the strange behaviors and customs that were now a part of my life. Did they do this every-night? Why did they throw such grand parties?

All these questions buzzed around in my head and I had no answers to satisfy them with.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door and it startled me greatly. I shakily put down my glass on a nearby table, stumbled over the numerous boxes of my unpacked things that I had spent all day organizing, and opened the door.

"Hi there, cutie. You must be the new guy," purred a woman with hair as black as night and eyes that twinkled like the stars.

"Boq," I stammered out nervously, not sure what else to say, "My name is Boq."

She smiled warmly as she adjusted her black dress that was too short on the bottom and too low on the top, "And how are you liking the neighborhood so far, Boq?" she asked, seductively looping an index finger on the inside of my collar and pulling me closer to her.

I laughed nervously at her question and her actions, "It's… it's very interesting," I said loud enough for her to hear my words above the music.

"That's what you get when you come to Green Light Street here at Charmed Circle. Everything is always _interesting_ ," she emphasized that last word and looked around his house at the three adjacent homes with a queer look on her face; which faded quickly.

"What's your name?" I asked after a pause, not bothering to ask her what she meant by her previous statement.

"Milla," she answered with a smile, "Just Milla if you don't mind."

Her finger tugged on my collar until I was mere inches from her. I laughed nervously, not sure of what she was about to do to me. To my surprise and relief, all she did was pull me out of my house and into the streets.

"Come on, let's join the party," she said with a mysterious smile and wink towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The night air buzzed with sweet music and laughter as I made my way through the sidewalks and streets of my neighborhood. Milla towed me around like a cart, and introduced me to her friends and neighbors as we passed by. They all seemed friendly enough; they all smiled and welcomed me with few words. The area seemed to be alive and teeming with life and I was glad that Milla had dragged me out into it. I would have spent the night in my house if she hadn't gotten me out here.

"Wanna dance?" she inquired as she started to tap her foot the beat of whatever music was playing in the air.

I found myself stuttering as an answer and she took my hand swiftly and we began to dance… well she danced. I tried to dance but ended up dancing like a fool.

We exchanged some more polite conversation, drank some wine together and danced a bit more. As far as first nights go, this one pretty much topped the cake.

A few hours had come and gone and Milla and myself were near the huge water fountain that was placed in the absolute center of the neighborhood. From there I felt like I could see the entire world in just once glance. Couples dancing, talking, fighting, laughing, rejoicing, and singing together in the night. But in that moment I also felt distant from them as well as with them. I found myself particularly attracted to the three houses around me.

"Do you know anything about my neighbors?" I asked as I leaned close to Milla as she daintily sipped on another bottle. I was deeply curious of the houses' occupants. I had never seen this much wealth in such a congested space. Everyone around me seemed to be glimmering with money and importance. And there I was, in the midst of them all, not quite at their level yet.

"What exactly do you want to know?" asked Milla as she threw away the bottle and scooted next to me on the granite edge of the fountain. She leaned her head against my shoulder, a gesture that I was not expecting.

"Anything," I said as I surveyed each house. The grand white one had all of its lights on but no one came out. Instead I could faintly see shadows against the curtain's flimsy covering moving about.

"That one right there," Milla pointed to the one I had been just thinking about," is the property of Mr. and Mrs. Lord and Lady Chuffrey. And when you're not addressing them like royalty their names are William and Glinda."

"I take it you're not too fond of them," I could tell just from her disgusted tone.

"They're the sort of people who shouldn't have that much money. Not to mention the fact that they are constantly fighting all the time. Chuffrey believes that Glinda has got some man in the neighborhood that she's seeing on the side but she won't fess up to it.

"I think I heard of that name before, Glinda. What's her maiden name?" I voiced, my memory jogging at the name.

"She's an Upland." The way Milla said that came across as if the woman's last name had importance and influence and she was right. I remember my father talking about the Uplands; they were rumored to have more money than the Wizard himself.

"And Chuffrey?"

"Some social climbing ass-hole from the North that badgered Glinda constantly until she finally gave in and married him."

"What about the other houses?" I asked, hoping for a change in such vulgar language from Milla.

"The one with the moss belongs to The Thropp residence. Just a father and his two daughters, all grown up now. The eldest is supposed to be a hideous freak. You'll never see her. The second though is a religious nut like her father. She goes to Mass every Sunday and is often seen praying. She's a cripple too, always seen with her father. The eldest daughter isn't allowed out of the house."

"That's terrible," I said as I looked out the house, horrified that such atrocities could take place in such a nice looking home.

Milla shrugged, "The world's a terrible place."

I looked at her, slightly appalled that she said that. I wasn't going to deny it, for it was true. I was just surprised more than anything.

"Tell me about the last house," I pleaded with her after a moment, "And then I think I'll retire for the night."

"You wanna know about the castle?" she asked teasingly, a smile on her face.

"Who lives there?" I pressed, staring up at the magnificent stone structure. I was in awe of it, I had to admit.

"Fiyero Tiggular," she said softly, "The ex-prince. He moved there soon after his family disowned him. That's all I know. He never comes down or out."

"None of them ever come out of their houses?" I said in disbelief. That was just preposterous.

"Never. They all have servants who pop in and out. But the main residents never come out."

"That's insane," I voiced. I looked at the three houses in shock. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to choose to be stuck inside my house forever. I would go crazy.

"They're not like the rest of us," whispered Milla, "They're all a bit off and different. They don't go out of their way to talk to anyone even if they do come out. When Mr. and Mrs. Chuffrey have to go to a meeting or speech, no on ever sees them because they leave at the oddest times. Nessarose, the cripple is only seen during certain hours of the day and at times Fiyero's shadow will be seen in the window of the tower."

"How odd," I mused still looking.

"Odd indeed," agreed Milla. She paused, "That's in part why we have these outrageous parties. Some of us don't believe such people even exist since they've been isolated for so long. We do this to see if one day they'll come out and join us… come out and live for once."

"I don't understand…" I was truly puzzled. In that moment, I didn't even realize that we were the last two people out on the street. Everyone else had taken off, the music still crooning in the background.

"Humans are complex creatures, no one can truly understand our nature and our ways," Milla left me with those parting words as she kissed me on the cheek and bid me goodbye.

I didn't watch her leave, which probably annoyed her. I was still transfixed on my neighbor's houses.

I knew one thing was for certain.

Tomorrow morning I was going to visit each house and introduce myself… even if I had to wait until these ridiculous hours to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited until seven o'clock in the morning to ring the Chuffreys' doorbell. I stood there on the steps, a bottle of champagne in one hand, the other hand rummaging through my hair. I was trying to look presentable, like I had seen the other men of this neighborhood look like last night. Dressed to the nines in a pinstriped suit that had been my Dad's, I stood there in too-tight shiny shoes and goofy smile on my face. I was still hyped up from last night.

I knocked on the door twice and waited. Then I rang the bell again.

Still no answer.

The tapping of my foot was keeping time. I was getting irritated. I filled my gaze of the house, the morning sky, and then the house again.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the door flew open and the first thing I saw was a sour-faced servant who took one look at me and hollered back inside, "MRS. CHUFFREY, THERE'S A YOUNG MAN HERE WITH WINE TO SEE YOU!"

Appalled and extremely embarrassed I felt my face turn beet red. When the servant finally moved aside after a few moments all I saw was gorgeous blonde hair falling in waves around a woman's shoulders.

Her ice blue eyes met mine next and I found myself paralyzed with fear and intrigue. She was by the far the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was also by far the most fearsome, due to the nature of her eyes; they pierced through my soul like the Unnamed God himself.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly, obviously a bit irritated about being woken up so early. She was still dressed in her nightgown.

"I'm Boq, um your neighbor next door," I stammered as I ran hand through my hair as my nerves coursed through my body.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she said with a tilt of her head and a small, still a bit irritated smile on her angelic face.

I found that I, in that moment, suddenly lacked the ability to speak. My throat was all dry and my voice was gone in an instant. So I just nodded to her.

That smile stayed on her face as she took in the fact that I was holding a bottle of champagne.

"Oh my, is that Munchkin Wine?" she asked sounding more interested and a bit more awake than before.

Again, I nodded and held it out to her.

"Myrtha, go make sure Mr. Chuffrey is still asleep will you?" commanded the blonde woman who I could only assume was Glinda to her servant harshly.

When Myrtha left, the blonde relaxed a bit and gave me a real friendly smile.

"I thought we could have some of this over dinner or lunch today so we could get to know each other," I managed to squeak out in a rushed sort of tone, so much so that it sounded like one long word.

Amazingly she figured out what I was saying.

"That would be lovely," she said but then she went pale when she heard a noise from inside. The blonde glanced back into the house and then back at me all in one turn of her head.

"Maybe we could meet at your house, where is it Biq?" she asked quickly already halfway closing the door.

"Right next door," I said pointing to it, "And my name's Boq by the way."

"I'm Glinda," she said softly, "But don't tell my husband I've been talking to you…." I could tell from her face that she meant it. "He'll be gone for the day so I'll see you at four."

When she closed the door I felt like I had just been slapped across the face and dosed with cold water.

That was the most bizarre encounter I had ever experienced.

By the time four o'clock rolled around I had decided to leave the other houses alone for today and focus on Glinda.

My doorbell rang promptly at four, right on time. I opened it to see Glinda in all her makeup and jewelry adorned glory. Dressed in a simple white thigh length skirt with a matching V neck sweater made of the finest threads in all of Oz, shining white heels, flesh colored stockings, and a white flower clip in her golden locks she was radiant. I had never seen anyone more beautiful or stunning. Her lips looked fresh and crisp in a dark red, her eyes outlined with just the right amount of eyeliner and coated with enough mascara.

She made the girls at the party last night look like servants.

"Won't you come in?" I greeted her as I opened the door and let her inside.

She smiled at me graciously and took a critical eye when she stepped into my house. Oh, right. I still had not managed to unpack most of my boxes. Embarrassed for the second time that day, I hastily grabbed some of the boxes and shoved them into a spare closet apologizing profusely for the mess, I had been too busy getting the luncheon prepared to remember to pack.

"I don't mind," she said as she set down her purse on the coffee table, "I think its kind of cute that your place is a mess. I could have some of my servants come over and unpack for you if you would like?"

"Your offer is tempting but no thanks. I'd rather do it myself," I said as I brought out the tray with the wine and the cheeses. I eased myself down onto the couch next to her, careful not to crinkle my pinstriped suit too much.

Glinda sipped on her wine delicately with one hand while the other played with various locks of her hair. Even still she was the picture of perfection. I was finding myself to be falling in love with her very quickly, almost too quickly to be real. It was like she had a magnet beneath that face, behind those crystal blue eyes. One that had too strong of a pull for me to even question my feelings for her.

"I have to ask, Boq," she said after she finished off her tea, "I'm curious as to why you invited me here. Surely you heard rumors about me and your other neighbors from the others at the party last night. And yet… here I am." She gave me a quick smile when I didn't answer.

"Oh go on, say what you like. I don't mind. I've heard worse things about myself from my own husband and mother," though she meant it as a joke I heard no sign of teasing in her voice, "Please do tell, I'd like to hear what you or more so they think of me," she batted her eyes and I just couldn't resist.

"Well they said that you and the others don't come out much. That you don't socialize with them or even try to. I'm sure they don't mean that I mean you came out to talk to me…." I stuttered.

"I thought you were someone else," admitted Glinda with a gleam in her eyes that I could not quite distinguish.

"Oh," I said in a disappointed sigh.

She pursed her lips, "But I'm glad you did stop by. Normally I don't bother answering the door but today was different…" she trailed off, her eyes averting mine and I wondered for a brief moment what secrets she was holding back.

"So you don't normally come out of your house?" I ventured into asking.

She gave me a playful smirk and smacked me on the arm delicately but hard, "Oh please!" she laughed, "Don't pretend like you don't know that I do! I know you were talking with that Milla girl."

I was surprised, "You know her?"

Glinda shrugged, "We used to be friends in college… but that was a long time ago."

I sat there in silence for a moment, trying hard not to pry on any other information but my mouth was not in tune with my mind.

"Do you know the other two houses' occupants around me?"

At this Glinda paled and her hand twitched as she set down her teacup.

"Yes, I do…" she said hesitantly, looking at me carefully, "Why do you ask?"

"Milla mentioned something about them to me last night but she didn't know much. I was wondering if you knew a bit more."

For some reason my question made the corners of her mouth lift up into somewhat of a knowing and secretive smile, "How much do you want to know?" she asked, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Anything you'll tell me."

She pursed her lips again, "Well, the Thropp sisters live right next door. There are just two of them. Nessarose, who is in a wheelchair and then there's Elphie- I mean Elphaba."

Inwardly I did not miss a beat when Glinda almost said Elphie-, which sounded to me like a term of endearment, but I did not press further on the subject.

"I heard that Elphaba never comes out," my mouth was beginning to talk without my brain's permission again.

"She doesn't want to and frankly I don't blame her. If I were her I never would come out but nor would I want to stay in that household forever…" And that was all Glinda would say on the matter. She went stoic for but a moment and then she livened herself up suddenly.

"And then dear Fifi lives behind you," she said contently with a sigh and a smile.

"Fifi?" I struggled to keep in my laughter at the use of the ridiculous nickname.

Glinda's face started to look annoyed and then at the last second she gave me a dazzling smile, "Yes, I call the renowned and formerly disowned Prince of the Vinkus Fifi instead of Fiyero. We go way back," she said slyly with a seductive smirk as she intertwined her index and middle finger around each other tightly.

I felt mildly uncomfortable with this now out in the open and I tried not to let it show but of course I am not one for hiding my emotions.

"I'm sorry, Biq I mean Boq. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she tried to backtrack her words and actions but they had already been discarded into the open air.

"No, no please don't worry about it. I'm just out of my comfort zone here that's all," I trailed off, suddenly not wanting to speak anymore. I only wanted to ponder over the strange happenings here at this neighborhood. First Milla now Glinda… I wondered what would happen next.

Glinda seemed to be pondering something too, "Boq?" she asked when all of the wine and cheese was gone, "What else do you know about this neighborhood?"

Her question caught me completely off guard. I found myself scrunching up my forehead and shrugging my shoulders.

"Um, not much. I know that people who are far more rich and wealthier than I am live here."

Glinda half smiled but it was more of a bittersweet smile. She placed one smooth hand over mine, swallowed and said, "You may think that this place is paradise… but it's not. It's not what it seems." She leaned in close to my ear and whispered in it softly as if she was afraid of the walls hearing what she had to say, "There have been things done in this neighborhood that are unspeakable, terrifying. There's a good reason why the five of us stay indoors."

"And why is that?" I asked suddenly feeling fearful. There it was again that fear that Glinda could strike within me.

"If I told you," she said darkly with a flash of her eyes, "you really wouldn't believe me…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I should be heading on home," the blonde beauty said to me abruptly after she left her last sentence of; "If I told you, you really wouldn't believe me," out into the open air.

She stood up to leave and so did I, nearly knocking over both our teacups in the process.

"Oh, please don't go. We have so much more to talk about," my attempts to keep her here were futile and weak. I couldn't just come out and reveal that I wanted to know more, that I would believe her.

"Glinda please! Tell me what's going on!" I didn't think that would stop her, but at least I got my feelings out in the opinion. Couldn't she tell I was so confused? I wanted to know more about this place, about where I was to call home for the rest of my life.

It seemed, though, that my words got to her.

She looked at me, her body frozen for a minute. It was something I said that had made her stop; I could tell by the way she looked at me, the way she stood. Her angles were all wrong, too tense, and too full of mystery. Her lips looked like they were bursting to tell me something, something secret, something hidden. Her eyes looked the same. It was then that I realized that Glinda Chuffrey was a woman of secrets, a woman that had done things and heard things that she probably shouldn't have.

"All in good time, Boq… all in good time."

She left without another word, without a wag of her fingers goodbye, nothing.

Only the slam of the door and the clinking of her purse.

I fell back onto the couch, sorely disappointed and glum. It was only six o'clock. I had spent two hours with Glinda, conversing and drinking Munchkin Wine and getting some answers. But it still didn't seem like enough. That powdered and makeup adorned face had more secrets hidden beneath it to last a lifetime.

I guess I shouldn't have been so disappointed I mean what did I expect really? The truth took time… and I had to gain my neighbors' trust before I was going to come anywhere close to finding out what exactly is so horrid about this place. Its occupants seemed friendly enough, though I could see how Elphaba, Nessarose, Fiyero, Glinda and Chuffrey didn't fit in. They were from old money, with old traditions and values. They were different from the rest of them. They were born different.

I could see how the rest of the neighborhood had exiled them. Each of them had their own quirks, their own identities that just didn't jell with the rest of the group. But what was so bad about this neighborhood? What were the secrets that everyone seemed to be hiding from me? Why did no one like Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba or Nessarose? Why did they choose them to torment with their parties?

Green Light Street was a place of mystery, of intrigue, of scandal and of secrets. It had them hidden behind every corner, seeped into the walls of these houses, painted alongside the colors of the houses, whispering in the breeze. There was something not right about this place, something not right indeed. The atmosphere here was off and I noticed.

Whatever it was that was not right, I was determined to find out exactly what was going on around here.

* * *

My next stop was to the castle right behind me. It was a colossal masterpiece, poking itself high into the sky. It was made entirely out of stone, dark stone with ledges and windows cut into the rock. A pair of wooden doors lined the front of it, and it had two towers on either side of the main structure. I couldn't believe that someone actually lived there. It must get rather cold in there in the winter.

I was starting to feel a bit apprehensive about this and I'm sure the structure alone was psyching me out.

Nevertheless, I gathered up my courage and knocked the huge door handles three times and waited for an answer.

The wind blew softly as I waited; it gently caressed my skin. I shivered and ignored it. I shouldn't have done that; the wind blowing was an omen of bad things to come. I should have realized it sooner.

But, like the fool I am, I knocked three times again and waited for an answer instead of leaving.

The door crept open slowly… and whether someone else or the wind opened it, I would never know. It swung ever so slowly until it was wide open and I could see the dark and gloomy inside of the house. Broken chandeliers hung from the ceilings, their crystal pieces falling to their deaths on the dirty unkept floor. Huge deep red curtains hung to cover any light that would shine through the windows, casting a dark shadow over the entranceway. Candles flickered all over the place. Paper was everywhere, sketches and drawings calling the parchment on home underneath layers of dirt.

I have to say I was perplexed at first. Here was this ruined castle standing before me and yet no one had come out to greet me. Maybe Fiyero had died and no one had bothered to come up and check on him.

I took one step and then another.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly into the looming castle. As a breeze swept through, everything in the room swayed and rustled and I found myself a little spooked.

"Hello, is anyone here? Um, I'm um your neighbor Boq! I've just come to visit!" I called out into the air.

I got no response back, which was disappointing. Not a peep, not a word in return. I turned to leave half thinking I should just get out of here when a shadow dancing across the room caught my attention. I heard the scuffling on feet on the floor and looked back to find a disheveled man with a deep red cloak on, standing before me. His stance was not one of welcome.

"What are you doing in my castle?" he growled.


	5. Chapter 5

I would be lying if I said that the man's unexpected greeting didn't scare me out of my wits. It did.

I jumped back, frightened, nearly knocking over a vase in the process.

"You are not welcome here!" he growled. His cloak concealed his build but even I could tell that he was fit and muscular. The sandy hair that grew from his head shone even in the darkness and I could see the faint marks of the Vinkus blue diamond tattoos on his skin. He frightened me, though I was easily frightened in the first place.

"I'm just... I live right in front of you. Boq, my name is Boq... I just came by to say hello," I stammered unsuccessfully.

The words were tripping out of my mouth, not making any sense whatsoever but the man with the cloak didn't seem to care.

"I don't like visitors...Get. Out," he roared and he whipped the cloak around himself and disappeared back into the darkness.

I did not hesitate to get out of the castle and left with haste. Shutting the wooden door behind me, I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I would definitely not be inviting him to my house on any occasion.

When I regained my composure I eyed Glinda's mansion. I wondered if after today's luncheon she would be avoiding me. I decided against going to visit her, even though I sorely wanted to.

My next stop was to go and see my other neighbors, the ones that lived in the house with the moss. Elphaba and Nessarose if my memory serves me right.

As I walked towards the house, I glanced around the neighborhood. It seemed too quiet for such a busy street filled with busy people. It certainly is not this quiet when everyone is having their midnight parties. The sun shone in streaming colors and I knew it was getting late.

My hand connected with the door and I knocked a couple of times. While waiting I kept thinking of my terrifying encounter with the ex prince Fiyero. I had known a lot of men who liked to keep to themselves but I had never met anyone quite like Fiyero. I had, of course, heard the rumors of his disinheritance over some girl or that he had been in trouble with the law but nothing concrete. Now it seemed that I would never know the truth.

The door opened suddenly and I was unprepared for what I saw. A pretty girl, with brunette hair appeared in my sight and I was quick to notice that there was something different about her. She was in a wheelchair. Not that I minded, it was just something I noticed.

"Hello, are the man Father asked to come over?" she greeted with a sweet smile.

"Um, no," I shook my head, "My name is Boq. I'm your new neighbor and I thought I'd just drop by and say hi."

"I'm Nessarose, but you can call me Nessa. How lovely of you to come. Please come on in, don't be shy." She rolled herself out of my way and I thanked her.

The house she lived in was small but nonetheless extravagant. Everything in it was beautifully detailed, it was quite cozy with it's decorations and furniture.

She beckoned me to sit in a rose colored armchair and I obliged. The maid/Nanny got us a round of tea and we sat down to talk.

First it was the typical banter of introduction and we seemed to be hitting it off quite well, unlike how my conversation with Glinda had been going. The more I talked with Nessa, the more I liked her.

And then I blew those chances with one single question.

I hadn't meant to say it, I just remembered Milla saying something about another sister and so I acted upon that assumption.

"So," I said as I put down my cup of tea, "Where is your sister? I was wondering if I could meet her as well."

Nessa lowered her cup of tea and kept that sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry?" she said as she batted her eyelashes and kept her gaze on me.

"Your sister? Elp- Elphaba? I heard you lived with her?" I inquired. I started to panic, my hands were sweating. What if I accidentally went to the wrong house? What if this all was a big mistake?

"I'm sorry to disappoint Boq, but I'm afraid I don't have a sister," said Nessarose calmly.

I blinked, "This is the Thropp residence, isn't it?"

She laughed and smiled at me, 'Yes, it is. I just don't have a sister. I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

"But- but my friend told me that-" she stopped me mid sentence with a finger.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but those people aren't reliable for information. All they do is gossip and spread horrid rumors. I'll say it again, Boq. I do not have a sister and I never did. Your sources are incorrect," she said quite harshly.

She straightened herself up and sipped her tea.

I mulled over everything that she said, and came to my own conclusion.

"The thought of someone having a sister who has green skin is quite preposterous, I'm sorry Miss Nessarose for causing such an uproar. Do forgive me."

She smiled again, a dazzling sharp smile, "Of course Boq. All is forgiven."

I blushed and thanked her. And then, feeling as though I had caused enough damage for one night, I bid her goodbye and left.

As I made my way back to my house, something caught my eye. With a quick turn of my head I was able to see a figure at the window of the The Thropp Residence, someone I had not seen before, someone that I had thought didn't exist.

The green skinned figure in the window was not an illusion for she turned towards the window and looked right at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed up all night, my mind full of that distinct memory of that woman with the green skin. I had come to the conclusion earlier that evening that the person that I had been looking at was none other than Elphaba Thropp. But now the question that haunted my thoughts was why? Why had Nessarose lied to me? Why had she dismissed the idea so quickly? Was she ashamed of her sister? Disgusted by her?

Even if those were her reasons, I still did not think that those were enough to lock her away and pretend that she does not exist. The reasoning behind all of this remained a mystery to me and I knew that I would get no where with Nessarose. She wasn't going to tell me anything of truth or of value. I briefly thought of talking with Milla again, but I had the feeling that she only knew of the sister's existence and nothing more.

Stuck, and a little bit perplexed at my neighbors behaviors I took up a chair and a bottle of gin and watched the night sky turn from darkness to light.

At some point during the night I feel asleep, with my head to my chest. A rustling sound awoke me, and no it was not the start of another party. My eyes opened and I peered out of my window to see what was all the commotion about.

The darkness of the night had not yet faded away so my eyes still had trouble seeing everything clearly but I saw enough to make a positive identification. Even in the dark, that green skin was unmistakable. Quietly I watched her move through the grass, the street lamps reflected some sort of a glare and causing her shadow to be prominent. Her long black hair hid her face from my view in the night, but I could still see the patches of skin that were not covered by her hair, or by her clothing, which seemed to me like a shapeless dress of some dark material. For the daughter of a wealthy minister, she dressed in rags which was surprising to me. Nessarose had been elegantly dressed, in pastels and pearls.

The night was quiet, and I don't know whether that worked to Elphaba's advantage or not. She was stealthy, clever, and very cautious. Wherever she was going, she certainly did not want to be followed or for anyone to notice her leaving. I had half a mind to call out to her, just to ask her if she was who I thought she was but the feeling left me before I opened the window.

So, instead I observed her from a far. She didn't travel a great long distance, only from her house to the gardens behind my house. I had to move from my bedroom to the living room in order to keep up with her and not lose sight of her. I made sure to hide so that she wouldn't be able to see me, positioning myself in the corner of the room, hidden away by the darkness.

She stopped near the rosebushes and I could see it plainly on her face that she was waiting for someone. Her foot tapped impatiently. Suddenly a look of relief passed through her face and her stance relaxed.

Her mouth moved but I could not see the other person with whom she was conversing with. Fearful of giving myself away, I tried desperately to see whom she was speaking with, craning my neck this way and that.

Finally I admitted defeat and realized that spying on my neighbor was beneath me and intrusive. Just as I was about to head back up the stairs and forget the whole ordeal I spotted something that was rather unforgettable.

At first, I thought it was the gin messing with my head but I soon came to realize that what I was seeing was not a hallucination.

Right in front of my eyes was a simple display of affection, an endearing gesture that normally would not catch my eye, a kiss to be exact. But this particular kiss was between two rather unique characters that I would not have guessed to be in a relationship.

This kiss was between Elphaba and Glinda.

* * *

When dawn finally broke I awoke back in the chair, having gone back to bed after seeing such a sight downstairs in the gardens. I tried to sleep off the image but it was still there in the morning.

Elphaba and Glinda... Elphaba and Glinda.

It was a strange combination but nevertheless it wasn't up to me to make judgments on how people lived their lives. It was just that originally I had thought of Fiyero to be Glinda's secret lover, especially after she had called him 'Fifi" during our luncheon. But this new realization was quite shocking, and I knew that this would be the talk of the town if this secret got out.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I went over to Glinda's mansion to confront her about it, just to make her aware that I knew. It was the right thing to do, or that's what I told myself as I made my way over to the house.

I knocked on the door weakly, too nervous to focus on acting normal. The maid Myrtha opened the door.

"Are you here to call upon Mrs. Chuffrey?" she asked in a huff, those words came out of her mouth like a broken record.

"Yes, yes I am. And it's quite pressing so do tell her that I am in a hurry," I said in one long sentence.

She slanted her eyes at me, "You'll have to come at another time, Mrs. Chuffrey is out."

My heart dropped in despair.

"Do you know when she will be back?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Myrtha stated coldly.

She then added, "But if you want, you can wait inside for her. I'm sure Mr. Chuffrey will have no problem playing host for you while she is out."

"Yes, I think I shall," I said stepping inside the threshold and taking off my hat.

I paused for a moment, to take in the glamor and glitz of the house. Everywhere I looked something glistened in the light. It was like a house of mirrors and crystals.

I couldn't deny that it was gorgeous with deep red curtains shutting out the rest of the world, and its glittering objects. The chandelier that hung above my head in the foyer was of impressive size and shine. The staircase that broke up the foyer dazzled me with its grand stairs and high end marble. Everything about Glinda's home was remarkable.

"Mr. Chuffrey is just in the parlor, I'll lead you to him," called out Myrtha as she clicked her way through the house to where the parlor was.

She held the door open for me after she had introduced my name and title to Sir Chuffrey and left us to converse.

As soon as I stepped into the parlor room, my nose crinkled up in distaste at the smell of the room. The scent of cigar lingered in the air and I found myself stifling a cough from it.

Nevertheless I entered the room and met my host.

Upon first glance, I noticed that Sir Chuffrey was far older than I had given him credit for, or at least he looked older. There were not just grey streaks in his hair, all of his hair was grey and his skin was withered and old. He was hunched over his desk, reading something of importance.

I cleared my throat and that's when he looked up at me.

"So you're the new neighbor... is that right?" he asked in a clear voice. His eyes shone with a genuine curiosity against a light blue background.

"Yes, my name is Boq," I answered him with a nod.

He nodded his head and pursed his lips, "You're the one with whom Glinda had the luncheon with."

"Yes, that was me. I'm sorry you weren't in town to join us, Glinda said that you were out of town for business." I knotted my hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Right you are. I was at the Emerald City for the day, stock exchange problems and such," he said with a shrug like his work wasn't worthy of speaking about.

"You have a lovely home here," the words slipped from my mouth out of the uncomfortable feeling that I was experiencing right then and my awkwardness.

"Thank you, it's a bit too grand for me but Glinda adores it here. So I suffer on her behalf to see her happy," his voice turned hard at that last statement. I detected a hint of aggravation in his tone but I did not think to press on it.

A beat of silence passed through the room and I uncomfortably sat down in a plush armchair.

"We don't normally have visitors here Boq. I have to ask, what is the nature of your visit?"

"Um," I stammered, "Glinda said it was alright if I stopped by today, something about wanting to show me around..." It wasn't a convincing lie, not at all and I could see that Sir Chuffrey saw right through it.

His face turned sour and he remained silent for a minute.

"Boq, are the man who is sleeping with my wife?" he asked like he was just asking me about the weather.

My mouth hung open in surprise.

"What-no sir I wouldn't even- we're just friends... I just came into the neighborhood, I would never," it all came out of my mouth like water coming out of a faucet.

At the end of my stumbling apology the man before me looked satisfied, if not pleased.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little forward there... you see my wife doesn't have that many male companions that she goes out lunching with or that she asks to visit the house, so naturally I thought your relationship with her was odd. I just wanted to clear all my bases," he paused.

"You're not- I mean you do like women don't you, Boq? I won't judge if you say no, but it's just..."

"I like women very much, Sir," I answered him quickly to clear up any confusion on that subject, though I was sorely angered that he had the audacity to even ask me such a question.

"Good, good," mused Chuffrey and he relaxed in his chair behind his desk.

"You sound as if you don't trust her," I commented as an observation even though that remark probably should have stayed within the recesses of my mind.

He gave me a long, hard look and blew air out of his mouth through his clamped lips.

"Am I wrong to distrust her?" he prompted with a small raise of an eyebrow.

Suddenly, my palms started to sweat and I wondered briefly if he already knew.

Thankfully, the tense moment between us passed by the doors of the parlor being swung open and the sound of heels echoing throughout the house.

"Myrtha told me that I have a visitor? Are they still here or did you scare them off like you always do, you big brute?" she confronted her husband with her hands on her hips.

"He's still here, didn't scare him off...yet," said Chuffrey in a tired voice.

I turned around to greet her, the dazzling woman in pink, and her face morphed from one of happiness to one of bitter disappointment though she tried to disguise it.

"Oh Biq, how nice of you to come and see me," she said putting on her good graces and smiling at him.

"It's Boq, and may we have a moment in private, Glinda?" I asked as I stepped forward towards her and lowered my voice.

She gave me a little smirk, "Oh, come now I know my husband is quite terrifying but there's no need to exclude him from your visit."

"Glinda, I mean it. I need to talk with you," I insisted but she shushed me away.

"If the boy keeps persisting I suggest that you give in to him, dear or I fear he won't stop," remarked Chuffrey from behind his reading.

Glinda pouted, "Fine," she said stiffly as she turned on her heel and led me out into the hallway.

Once the door was closed she gave me that icy glare that had sent shivers up my spine when I had first met her, two days ago.

"What is it that you must speak with me so urgently about?" she sounded annoyed.

"Well," now that it was the time to tell the truth I was suddenly getting cold feet, "It's just- It's about you and... Elphaba. I- I believe that I saw-"

Almost immediately after I uttered her name, Glinda yanked on my collar and pulled me into another room and slammed the door.

Terror filled inside of me and I wished that I had just kept my mouth shut.

Glinda was giving me lightning bolt looks and her lips opened and shut, trying to find the words to speak.

"You... You saw nothing, do you understand, Boq? You. Saw. Absolutely. Nothing. There is nothing between her and- nothing, do you hear me?" she hissed at me and I was absolutely scared of her. Her voice was filled with such anger, and such fear that I nodded at every word she said.

"Nessarose told me that she didn't exist and then I saw you with her, and I don't understand. What the hell is going on with this place?" I asked her.

Her face turned sad and melancholy.

"It's a long story..."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a very long hour in which Glinda had tried to explain to me why I had seen the things I had seen last night between her and the mysterious Elphaba Thropp. The blonde had spoken of the green woman's upbringing, how shame had caused her family to hate her. She told me that she was in fact alive and that she was being kept like a prisoner in her own house due to her family's shame of her. They hated her, hated her for her exotic look, hated her for the fact that she caused her mother's death. Her family despised her in every way possible and they no longer acknowledged her existence.

"She's very lonely, that awful father of hers keeps her locked up in the house all day everyday and Nessa pretends like she doesn't exist because she's so ashamed of her," Glinda said as I sat next to her in the drawing room.

"So they just keep her locked up? Can they even do that?" I asked, horrified.

"They can do whatever they want... the world doesn't know what they're doing," Glinda said softly.

"But you do," I pressed. She glanced up at me, eyes fearful.

"Yes, I do," she managed to get out. She turned away from me and sipped on her tea delicately, "And I'd prefer if it stayed that way." She gave me a hard look.

"So you have a... a relationship with her?" I finally asked the question. I had already spoken of the kiss that I had seen exchanged between the two of them. Glinda knew my feelings about this... this attraction to Elphaba. I had made them quite clear. As a naïve bachelor I saw no reason for people to cheat on the person they married, but Glinda insisted that it was different. She was a woman of the world after all, and I had to say that she did know more than I. But even still, after years of living her conscious had become a bit clouded as opposed to mine which was crystal clear.

She kept silent for a moment but she put down her cup of tea gently. The blonde beauty sat there, trying to articulate words to explain such a thing.

"I love her," said Glinda finally, tears threatening to fall from her sapphire eyes. She gave me a brief smile but then let it go as soon as she saw my face on uncomprehension.

I didn't know what to say to that. She seemed to sense that I had no words for her.

"Oh, I know you can't understand it, Boq and that you must think horridly of me. But love is love, no matter who the other person is," she begged me to understand, to see her side of things. I made no comment on her previous statement, I had nothing to say about it. So I simply changed the subject.

"Your husband believed that I was your lover, but I told him no. He thinks that you, you still like men," I pointed out to her.

Glinda bit her lip and those pretty eyes threatened to let loose tears. She said nothing.

"And what about those rumors of your affairs with Fiyero the ex prince? Are any of those true as well?" I pounced on the opportunity to finally get some answers out of her. I was hungry to get to the bottom of this neighbor, to find out the truth.

"Please, Boq keep your voice down," she scolded me as she took a moment to smooth out her hair and think.

"Well?" I pressed, "Are the rumors about Fiyero true?"

She looked at me with a harsh look, "You really don't know anything do you?" Her voice was icy, and I was for a moment caught off guard. The blonde had slipped back into her snobbish and angry ways of a wife, even in a private moment with a friend.

She continued, twisting her current wedding ring around her finger, "Fiyero and I at one point were engaged to be married."

I gasped, flabbergasted at the actual fact that this neighborhood was as twisted as it seemed. I couldn't believe it. That angry prince had once been engaged to a beautiful woman such as Glinda. They didn't seem like the right match to me.

"Do you still love him? Are you having an affair with him and Elphaba?"

"No, no" she looked down at her lap, "I thought I had loved Fiyero but I was wrong. I was young and stupid... and I didn't love him. And no, I'm not seeing Fiyero..." Her face turned dark for a moment, "But I think Elphaba is," she admitted softly.

I fought the urge to shout at how ridiculous this all was. I hadn't realized that the real world was full of such twisted people as my neighbors.

"This is insane," I mumbled as I shook my head, "Glinda, you can't possibly be serious. Please tell me this is all some sort of joke."

She looked hurt at my words. "I'm sorry to disappoint Boq, but our lives are no laughing matter. This is real."

"Let me get this straight," I said standing up from the couch and I started to pace, "You are married to Sir Chuffrey, but you are cheating on him with Elphaba. But you were once engaged to Fiyero, who now lives behind me, and you think that Elphaba is cheating on you with Fiyero."

Glinda offered me a small nod and I felt like screaming.

"Do you realize how scandalous all of this is? If one word gets out of this affair, your entire life is all over."

She stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders fiercely, "But you won't tell Boq, please tell me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone ever. Please, Boq?" she pleaded.

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell her that I was going straight to Nessarose to warn her, I wanted to be that man who put justice back into the world but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't say no to that beautiful, sad face.

"I can't believe I'm getting dragged into keeping everyone's secrets," I mumbled and she embraced me with joy and relief.

"Thank you Boq," she cried.

I carefully peeled her off of me and said my goodbyes to her, promising to visit another day for dinner.

On my way out, I popped into Sir Chuffrey's office to thank him for his hospitality. I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Sir Chuffrey," I said as I looked around for the man. He was sitting at his desk just like he had been when Glinda and I had exited out of the room.

"Come in, Boq, come in," he called out to me without ever taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

I stepped inside the room and made my leaving known to him.

"I shall be heading off now, but I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality today. Glinda invited me to dine with you and herself in a few days time, I shall be looking forward to it."

I turned to leave.

"Wait," Sir Chuffrey called out.

"You said earlier that you weren't my wife's lover and I have no reason to doubt you. But I do have a question to ask you, Boq." He looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you know who is?"

I blanched, I hadn't been expecting such a question from him. He carefully looked at me and I could tell by just this one look that his move had been calculated far ahead of time. He had his suspicions and who was I to tell him that they were right. It was the world we lived in, full of hypocrisy and yet of social structure. Should I be the good do-er and tell him of his wife's affair or should I shove it under the rug and let her family handle such a scandal?

In the best interest of myself and of Glinda, I replied with a simple, "No," and left it at that.

Sir Chuffrey seemed satisfied with that answer.

"We shall see you in a fortnight then, Boq."


	8. Chapter 8

I came to dinner severely underdressed and severely unprepared. I had expected an evening of fine dining and light music. I did not expect to be received in a princely fashion with all the best wine out, and Glinda and Chuffrey dressed to the nines.

I had worn my old suit, the pale blue one, and had grabbed a bottle of champagne for the hosts.

I paled in comparison to Glinda and Chuffrey. The man of the house was dressed in a respectable suit and tie (black of course) and he had even trimmed his beard and mustache for the occasion.

Glinda, who was stunning in everything, wore a gold ballgown that ballooned out like a tent but still managed to show off her good figure. She was dressed in various gold pieces, her earrings, her necklace, she looked like royalty.

And then there was I, in my pale old blue suit dining with these godly people.

Needless to say I felt horribly uncomfortable.

"You look so tense Boq, dear. Why don't you have a drink and relax a bit?" though her suggestion was good-natured I refused the drink.

"I've already had enough drinks to last me a lifetime," I stammered and they both laughed at that, though Glinda did pour me a drink and left it near my plate just in case.

It was later in the evening that things went sour.

In the beginning though, the conversation was quite pleasant.

Glinda chattered on about her life in the Upper Uplands, how hard her father had worked, and how her upbringing was. Chuffrey discussed his business, telling me all the tricks of the trade.

But then, somehow, somewhere, the subject of Elphaba was brought up, and that's when everything went downhill.

I had watched my hosts both consume drink after drink and I knew that this was a bad idea.

"That bizarre household, who could imagine one making up a whole other person just for the sake of mystery," muttered Chuffrey as he finished his drink.

"Maybe she's not just legend, maybe she's real. How the hell would you know? You've never even bothered to talk to them," shot back Glinda, her cheeks flushing as the alcohol coursed through her veins.

"Yes, well you're the one to talk. You talk to everyone nowadays I hear."

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"Are you insinuating something, dear?" Glinda gave her a husband a reproachful glare as she waited for her answer.

I, on the other hand, wanted to crawl under the table.

"Shouldn't we change the subject?" But my request went unheard.

Chuffrey only had eyes for Glinda now, and it wasn't the doting kind of glance.

"I mean to say is that a lot of people in this neighborhood know about what sort of a reputation you have."

"Well," Glinda scoffed, "You act like yours is any better!"

"I at least maintained some of my dignity, you go around screwing anyone you lay eyes on. For all I know you've screwed him!" He then pointed to me and I shook my head to tell him no, but he did not seem to see me.

"I do not screw around!" defended Glinda. "Or at least I wouldn't have to if you paid the least bit of attention towards me!"

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Chuffrey's face reddened at the accusation.

"Well, I'm certainly not saying that it's mine," Glinda huffed.

The air was tense and thick.

"So, does anyone want pie?" I asked sheepishly.

Glinda and Chuffrey seemed to snap out of their trances and they both actually looked at me since the argument had started.

Glinda clapsed a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Boq! I am so sorry Our terrible tempers got the best of both of us, can you ever forgive us?" She sounded genuinely sorry, almost as if she was about to cry.

I nodded away her worries.

"Of course, I understand. It must be the drinks, they are awfully strong."

Glinda wept for joy, "Yes, yes the drinks. Those terrible drinks, yes that's what caused all of this."

She wiped her eyes with her napkin and forced on a bright smile.

"I'll go get the pie!" she called as she retreated into the kitchen.

I was left alone with Chuffrey at the table.

He didn't seem to see me, he was still fuming with anger. I, noticing his attitude, did not attempt to speak with him, so we sat in silence.

Glinda came back with a most delicious pie and she and I ate it merrily. Chuffrey did not have a single bite, he merely pushed his plate aside and excused himself. I did not see him for the rest of the night.

Glinda on the other hand clung to me like a child to its mother. She giddily talked the night away with talk of clothes, the city life, and she even promised to see if she could steal some of Chuffrey's old suits so that I could have some proper attire.

"You must think us some terrible, Boq," she said softly as we stood out on the balcony looking at the sky. "I swear I would divorce him if I could. We fight so often."

"Why don't you? Why put yourself through a life of misery?" I asked.

She smiled sadly, "Divorce is even worse than death in our society. Divorce is the be all end all. I can't."

"But what about your happiness? Why do you have to sacrifice your life for society?"

"Oh, Boq," she sighed, "You're still new to this world's rules. My happiness does not matter, but my position does. Besides, I get my occasional happiness now and again," she smiled and looked down at her hands, "Elphaba makes me happy."

"But you know you can't be with her..." I merely pointed it out as a fact.

"Yes, I know. But being with her makes being with him all the more bearable. She's my reason for living."

"But you still want Chuffrey to think that you're seeing Fiyero?"

The blonde nodded her head.

"That would be preferable."

"I don't like lying to him, Glinda. Lying never does any good," I started to tell her but she wouldn't listen.

"Please, Boq? For me?" she begged. Her eyes sparkled with hope.

I sighed.

"Fine," I relented.

"But if anything bad comes of it, I'm not taking the blame for it," I warned her.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, Boq. It all boils down to me."

I looked at her to reprimand her, to scold her for such brash actions but she had turned away from me.

I was powerless against her. I could not say no.

And it seemed like no one else could tell her no either.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening was concluded with a warm hug from Glinda and a hearty handshake from Chuffrey. I left their house with mixed feelings.

On one hand I was severely relieved that I was not in Sir Chuffrey's bad graces. On the other, I despised the fact that I alone was privy to another one of Glinda's secrets. It was getting to be too much. I was slightly annoyed that she thought of me as a secret keeper. I had hoped that she had thought of me differently but I guess that that was out of the question.

The walk home was quiet, full of reflection on my part. I was angry at myself for letting myself let Glinda walk all over me, for convincing me to keep another one of her secrets. It wasn't fair.

But there was nothing I could do now. What's done was done and I couldn't change it.

The moon hung high in the sky, and she seemed to be staring down at me as if she knew what secrets I was holding in myself.

I brushed off my anxiety about the whole situation and wearily opened the door to my house. Everything was covered in darkness as I stepped inside and stumbled through the air to try and put my keys down on the table.

"You could turn on a light, you know. Or are you really as dim-witted as I took you to be in the first place?" a voice chided nastily.

I jumped, frightened beyond my wits, and snapped a light on without question.

There before me was Elphaba Thropp, in all her green glory. She nonchalantly bit into her apple while she sat in an armchair, a hand me down from my father. She straightened up a bit once I made eye contact with her, her choice of wardrobe, a simple black dress almost blending in with the night sky.

"How did you get in here?" I yelled, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"I picked the lock. It's not hard," she shrugged.

I stared at her, bug eyed that this stranger just decided to meander on into my house like it was no big deal.

She saw my expression, and an amused grin spread across her face.

"Glinda said you were an odd one," she commented softly.

"Get out!" I demanded, pointing to the door.

Elphaba didn't move an inch, she didn't even look as if she had heard my command. She just finished off her apple, and threw it into the trash bin.

"What did she tell you?" she asked, looking at me, "About us? About me?"

"I don't have time for this, it's almost morning," I complained as I moved into the hallway.

She followed me, quietly. I almost didn't realize she was there until I saw her face.

"I'm not leaving until I find out," she challenged, "Besides, no one knows I'm gone. I don't have to be back until the sun rises."

I looked out the window. The sky was still dark.

I sighed reluctantly, not sure of what I was getting myself into, and turned towards her.

"What is it that you want to know?"

She smiled at my resignation.

"Everything," she said, "Everything you know about me, about Glinda and I. Spill the beans, munchkin."

I ran a hand through my hair and motioned for her to move back into the living room. We took our places opposite of each other in different armchairs.

She sat perched in hers like a cat, waiting to pounce, eagerly awaiting the information she was about to received. I on the other hand, felt like I was sitting down to a conversation with the devil.

It wasn't just because of her skin color. It actually looked quite beautiful on her, that green pigmentation. But it was her mannerisms that caught me off guard. She was rather forceful for a minister's daughter, rather aggressive and passionate.

She certainly wasn't the docile type like Glinda.

"So?" she prompted as she eased back into the chair. "Go on, talk."

I swallowed heavily and began to tell her all that I knew.

"I know that Glinda was once in an engagement with Fiyero but that she broke it off in favor of you. I also know that you and her are... in a relationship together..."

She interrupted me here, "Go on, you can say it. We're fucking. No need to skirt around it like it's contagious."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I stumbled over my next choice of words with a blotted red face in order to get the conversation back on track.

"I know that she is married to Sir Chuffrey and that you are apparently invisible to everyone here, including your sister. The only ones who claim your existence are Glinda and Fiyero."

"What else?" she asked tersely. Her fingers rapped on the arm of the chair repeatedly as her eyes stared into mine.

"I don't know anything else, I swear."

But I was a terrible liar, and even I knew that that lie was no convincing.

She leaned forward, her dark hair falling forward across her shoulders, almost covering her dark brown eyes.

"What are you not telling me?"

She stared me down, and I could feel a sense of intense heat fill my body up. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and I caved.

"Glinda might have told me that she believes that you are having an affair with Fiyero," I spat out quickly.

Once the words were out into the air, I felt a little bit more relieved than I had before. One of my secrets was out and damn the consequences.

Elphaba, on the other hand, did not look so relieved.

Her face gave away that she felt betrayal by such an accusation, for there was a glint in her eyes that showed that she was hurt. But other than that the green woman's face was stoic, and I could only imagine that that meant there was hell to pay.

She sat there for a few minutes, silently contemplating the information I gave her. Then she flung herself up from the armchair, and looked as if she was about to leave.

"Wait!" I called out to her, clumsily getting up out of my chair as if to catch her before she left.

She stopped on her heel at the door, her hand on the knob.

"I have to go," she mumbled quietly.

I shook my head at her but she didn't see my gesture.

"No, no. I answered your questions, now you have to answer mine."

She cursed something under her breath and turned sharply to glare at me.

"Some other time, munchkin," she slightly hissed at me.

I stood my ground.

"No. Now. Or I will tell Glinda that what she thinks is true even if it isn't."

My threat caught her attention. Her eyes flashed, her jaw tightened, and she gave me a look that would strike terror into the hearts of children.

"Fine," she hissed in a throaty voice, "Ask your stupid question."

I drew back, a little frightened of her. I had no doubt that she would kill me if I let this information leak out to anyone.

"I have two and you must answer them both before you leave."

She snarled but did not leave. I took that as my cue.

"First off, why do your sister and father deny your existence? Why are you kept locked away, why do they shun you?"

"That's three questions right there," she deadpanned.

I sighed, "For argument's sake, let's say that they're all connected. Just answer me please."

"It's the most obvious answer. Wouldn't you deny the existence of a daughter with skin the color of sin? And it's even more humiliating if you're a priest. I say it's ironic but of course no one likes my type of jokes. As to why they shun me, who wouldn't?" she smiled sadly at this, "Tell me Boq, weren't you disgusted at me when you first laid eyes on me? Wouldn't you have shunned me if you hadn't been involved in those whole plot with Glinda? Don't tell me you wouldn't have, because then you would be a liar."

I stared at her, surprised at the blunt honesty of her answer. She didn't seem to have any qualms about it though, that her life was just the way it was because that's how she was destined to live.

"What's your second question?" she asked and then added, "But be quick about it, will you? The sun's almost up."

The sun was indeed trying to break through the darkness with its brilliant rays.

"Are you having an affair with Fiyero?"

Elphaba snorted.

"That's none of your business."

"Glinda's my friend. I won't have you hurt her," I threatened.

She didn't look convinced at my threat, "If she asks, this conversation never happened. Are we clear?"

I nodded hesitantly. I didn't get an answer and I gathered that I never would.

"What if I want to talk to you again? Where can I contact you?"

She glanced my way before turning on her heel and saying.

"Don't worry munchkin, if I need to talk to you I will find you," and just like that she left and disappeared into what was left of the night air.


End file.
